Collection, integration and analysis of large quantities of data are routinely performed by intelligence analysts and other entities. Vast numbers of different types of communications (e.g., documents, electronic mail, etc.) may be analyzed and perhaps associated with one another in an attempt to gain information or insight which is not readily comprehensible from the communications taken individually. During analysis, it may be desired to process communications in attempts to generate, identify, and investigate hypotheses. At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods configured to assist with intelligence analysis including analysis of hypotheses.